DP106: A Breed Stampede!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode plot The gang watches television. Marian announces that Kenny has three and Nando four ribbons. To compete in the next Contest, Marian announces the next Contest will be held in Chocovine Town. While Ash and Pikachu go to train, Dawn decides to use Piloswine this time. Chimchar scratches Grotle, but Grotle pushes it away. Gliscor wants to battle in this Gym, though Ash and Pikachu calm it down. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, hitting Grotle. Dawn sends Piloswine to train as well. She orders it to come to her, but it seems not to listen. She orders it to use Ice Shard while spinning, but it still continues not to listen. Not even the Take Down order works. Piplup checks its ears and eyes, but they are fine. Surprisingly, though Dawn ordered a Take Down, Piloswine digs. Dawn thinks it will dig out and then use Take Down, but it does not. Piplup goes in the hole to see what happened and squeezes through the tunnel to get to Piloswine. Seeing him, Piloswine digs further and sends Piplup away. Brock suspects it might be hungry, so Dawn attracts it and feeds it some Poffins. Piloswine charges, so Dawn gets out of its way, Piloswine continues to charge, even knocking Piplup out. It begins to use Ice Shard, freezing trees. Gliscor wants to help, but Ash decides to use Grotle. Grotle froze itself when Piloswine used Ice Shard, so sends Gliscor instead. Gliscor uses Screech, but it only affects Piplup and gets its face frozen by Ice Shard. Still, using Fire Fang, Gliscor manages to unfreeze itself, then uses it to unfreeze Grotle. Piplup got knocked out and Gliscor goes to get him. Brock sends Happiny, who stops Piloswine. Since it is so energetic, Ash proposes a battle, which Dawn accepts. Grotle uses Razor Leaf and hits Piloswine, who ignores Dawn's orders. Dawn orders it to use Ice Shard, but it stands still. Grotle uses Razor Leaf and despite Dawn ordering it to use Ice Shard, Piloswine uses Ancient Power, a new move, which counters Razor Leaf and hits Grotle. Brock explains to Dawn it evolved and now it learned this move. Piloswine smells something and charges, so the gang goes to get it. Team Rocket admires Jessie's cake, but get frozen by an Ice Shard. Piloswine pushes them away enough to blast them off, while enjoying the cake. Dawn is depressed as Piloswine does not want to hear her. Brock explains that when a Pokémon evolves, its attitude changes, while Ash is confident that she will become friends with it again. Team Rocket hears this and wants to get revenge. They formed a Friendship school and the heroes see the poster and want to participate. They arrive at the tent and Jessie approaches them (disguised), so they enter the tent. They have the exercise course and Ash sends Grotle, Brock Croagunk and Dawn Piloswine to participate. Though Brock and Ash manage to pass successfully, Dawn has less luck, even with the Poffins. They slide down where James will be their trainer, so the heroes send all their Pokémon. He gives a pose, which everyone does the same. He tells them to go on the white circle, while the Pokémon on the red. As they give a pose, Brock, Dawn and Ash fall down while the Pokémon are captured in a trap. Because it is a heavy cage, they use some motors to go up. Grotle uses Razor Leaf, but fails. Pachirisu uses Discharge, but this disturbs Piloswine, who bashes the cage. This causes the balloon to fall down. Jessie sends Yanmega, who uses SonicBoom and James, who sends Carnivine who uses Bullet Seed on Piloswine as well. Yanmega continues to attack, just enough for Piloswine to evolve into a Mamoswine, who, by its large size, destroys the cage. Yanmega uses SonicBoom on Mamoswine, who gets angry and uses Ice Shard, then sends them blasting off. Mamoswine charges to Dawn, so Piplup protects her, using BubbleBeam, Whirlpool and even pecks it, but with no effort. Dawn calls it back into her Poke Ball and thanks Piplup for the efforts. She still worries about Mamoswine, but Brock and Ash tell her she needs time to make friends with it. They all return to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy tells Ash that Byron, the Canalave City's Gym Leader, has returned. Ash is happy about these news and thinks that badge will just wait to come to him. Debuts Pokémon *Mamoswine (Dawn's) Trivia *Pokémon Symphonic Medley is used as background music. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Sableye *Team Rocket use their disguise from The Song Of Jigglypuff. *This is one of the few episodes in which more than one main character's Pokémon learns new moves. This also happened in A Staravia is Born! and Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. **A similar occurrence happened in the original series, but that involved one Pokémon learning two moves. Mistakes *In one scene, Dawn's Pachirisu accidentally shocks Piloswine, despite the fact that Piloswine is immune to electricity due to it being a ground type. *Ash's Gliscor is half the average size of its species in this episode. Dub differences In the Japanese version, it showed Piloswine running between the two bars, with the camera moving. In the dub, it only showed it rushing through the first part with the camera staying stationary, then Dawn saying "Well, that's one way to do it...". Gallery Gliscor wants to fight at the Gym DP106 2.jpg Piplup checks if Piloswine is unable to hear or see DP106 3.jpg Grotle got picked instead of Gliscor DP106 4.jpg Gliscor melts the ice via Fire Fang DP106 5.jpg Happiny stopped Piloswine DP106 6.jpg Piloswine ran off DP106 7.jpg Team Rocket admire the cake DP106 8.jpg Team Rocket tell loudly about the Friendship school Ops.jpg Poor Dawn! DP106 9.jpg Mamoswine is too big for the cage DP106 10.jpg Ash is pleased about Byron's return }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Akio Hosoya Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda